russelfandomcom-20200213-history
More exciting shows on IBC-13 this October
October 2, 2014 If the giant networks ABS-CBN as Kapamilya and GMA-7 as Kapuso and follow with TV5 as Kapatid and RPN-9 as Kasama, not far will watch IBC-13 due to aggression of Jose Avellana to restore the major TV networks known as the moniker called the Kapinoy network. Don't touch that dial. Keep it tuned to IBC-13 known as Isang Bawat Channel 13. On their celebration of its 54th year, the country's number 3 station serves up a brighter, more exciting year this October with new shows, returning favorites and the biggest stars it means good news. The latest TV station jingle of IBC-13 is Pinoy Ang Dating, the music video with a Filipino-like visually enticing music video, an innovation in terms of station identification and the cultural heritage, and theme sung by the singing diva Anja Aguilar, one of the best station ID's in the history of Philippine television that sparked a those film-like network idents with promoting the Filipino culture in Pinoy esque with the Philippine salakot. Some of Kapamilya stars on ABS-CBN were also pirated to IBC such as Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Jerome Ponce, Onemig Bondoc, Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap, Cristine Reyes, Robi Domingo, Coleen Garcia, Jake Cuenca, Erich Gonzales, Jason Abalos, among others. At present, the list of high-rating programs include The Million Second Quiz, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar, Janella: A Teen Princess, Voltron Man, Maya Loves Sir Chief and Dingdong n' Lani attributed the expected increase in advertising revenues to the higher ratings, as well as the PBA and NBA basketball games, and the station's high-rating news programs Express Balita and News Team 13. IBC's president and CEO actress Boots Anson-Roa is a self-confessed TV fans. When hse met with local media recently to talk about the Kapinoy Network’s 4th quarter plans together with executive vice president Lito Ocampo Cruz and head of IBC Entertainment TV Laurenti Dyogi, he expressed a desire to make IBC-13, the most watched number 3 station in the country. After acquire the PBA and NBA games, in attract more viewers of the sequestered TV network should invest more on genre shows. It revived RPN-9 and IBC-13 hopefully fix as well as the program lineup, they have to multiply the choices of viewers. Actually, precisely when the slogan Pinoy Ang Dating means the goal they seem to be #3 in the standings of the most watched local TV network. Upcoming shows them in the coming months. After just over a year at the helm, Boots is good to report that the network has actually raced past competition on certain blocks, which was more than they expected for a “start-up” like IBC-13. Lito explains, “When we started we knew it would be tough because of the strong and stable competition remains investment and good strategy. So we set modest goals — all we wanted was double-digit shares. We were beating them at certain time blocks in the morning, in the afternoon, and we thought that it would take us three years to be able to do that is for the Filipino viewers this kind of effort from TV stations to bring to the people local and original productions that will turn them into more critical viewers. So when we’re able to do it on the first year, we were pleasantly surprised!” "Shows and talents to achieve its short term and long-term objectives. We will also produce our own shows and acquire licensed shows. To this end, the talent center Kapinoy Talent Center develop and search for talents," he said, adding that they will welcome talents who want to join the network. IBC-13’s primetime slot now fight occupies the second spot in the ratings, after ABS-CBN and before GMA-7. According to the Kantar Media data, IBC-13’s 45.4 percent nighttime audience share last September 20-October 3 made it no. 2 on weeknights and weekends than the two giant networks. To further boost its position, IBC-13 unveiled its latest wave of “game changers” this month, or what it also calls its “original primetime programming innovations,” starting with the Asia's teen sweetheart Janella Salvador's hottest primetime feel-good teen fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess (Monday to Friday at 5:45 p.m.) with Marlo Mortel; the action prince AJ Muhlach's hottest action superserye himself Voltron Man (Monday to Friday at 7:45 p.m.) with Coleen Garcia; the kilig-serye Only Me and You (Monday to Friday at 8:30 p.m.) starring Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz; and the much-awaited actionserye Kailangan Kita (Monday to Friday 9:15 p.m.), topbilled by Cesar Montano and Cara Eriguel premiering on October 6, and the feel-good sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief (Saturday at 6:30 p.m.), top-billed by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap with Mutya Orquia, Janella Salvador and Jerome Ponce. IBC-13 is currently threaten by ABS-CBN and GMA 7 while target to be No. 3 with TV5 and RPN which is the same in the market. So they borrowed the talents of ABS-CBN and GMA 7 became the masses. IBC-13 also gives viewers all the reasons they will need to stay in every weekend with the new season of of three exciting primetime programs. Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, the phenomenal game shows emceed by Drew Arellano, which set Philippine television on the edge and fueled a spate of game shows that made IBC the leader in the quiz show race, now on its 14th anniversary on October 5. The show will be seen on Saturdays at 8;30 p.m. The Million Second Quiz, another top-rated from US that made IBC the leader in the quiz show race gets itself a new time-slot. This piece of news is expected to delight those who requested that TMSQ air with the new season. Beginning October 4, the show hosted by Robi Domingo will air at 7 p.m. on Sundays. Born to be a Superstar is the, phenomenal, multi-awarded and top-rating reality singing search show contest, every Sunday from 8 p.m. to 9:30 p.m. is hosted by the Asia's young singing diva Anja Aguilar. Heavenly ratings are expected as aspiring stars get the chance to find out what works for them in terms of costume and makeup at the age of 13 to 25 years old, to get the feel of what goes on backstage before a major TV show, and most of all to perform in their very own production number. The winners are expected not only to be stars for a night but also permanent stars in the local entertainment scene. IBC-13 taking over the set forward in the Philippines with the two hottest anime series in Japan. These are Ghost Fighter (weekdays at 9 a.m.) and the hottest feel-good teen anime-serye Akazukin Chacha ''(weekdays at 9:30 a.m.). ''Ghost Fighter started when a delinquent 14-year-old boy named Yusuke Urameshi died in a car accident who tried to save a young boy's life. His spirit roamed around for a while and he decided to take a peek on his house to see what's going on after his death. Surprisingly, most people who went to his burial seem to be laughing. Most of them were Yusuke's enemies from school and his teachers who hated him, except the school's dean. Akazukin Chacha follows the adventures of a fumbling student magician named Chacha, who habitually wears a red hooded cloak, as she seeks the truth about her family and defend the kingdom against its enemies. It providing the voices for Eugine (Mario Maurer) and the cutiest girl Chacha (Janella Salvador) will be the hottest stars. Taking over the reins of weeknight late primetime viewing on IBC-13's TreseBella, also on October 6, at 9:45 p.m. is the new telenovela La Tempestad. This will break with the love story of Marina (Ximena Navarrete) and Damian (William Levy). Marina Reverte works as a manager at a hotel, who is fired when complaint to prominent businessman Ernesto Contreras (Manuel Ojeda), for attempted sexual abuse an employee. To be followed at 10:30 p.m. with the Taiwanese drama Sunny Girl. On top of these new entertainment offerings, IBC-13 is also geared to fortify the various news programs of IBC News and Current Affairs under Media ng Bayan. Beginning Monday to Friday, October 6, spearheaded by commits to offering more hard-news of radio and television thru its tele-radyo news program RadyoBisyon morning (at 10 a.m. as delayed telecast from PTV from 6 a.m. to 7 a.m.). Francis Cansino of DZRB, Vivienne Gulla of RPN and Czarinah Lusuegro of IBC. Feel-good morning show Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? from Monday to Friday at 5 a.m. to 8 a.m. Hosted by Jay Sonza, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Cathy Eigenmann, Mariel Rodriguez, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Dr. Edwin Bien. The station's high-rating primetime news program Express Balita (at 6:30-7:45 p.m.) with Snooky Serna-Go and the veteran newsman TG Kintanar at the helm. It also see the branding of IBC's regional newscasts into Express Balita brand at 4:30 p.m., delivering the news in the distinct Express Balita style all over the country. The most comprehensive journalism via late-night newscast News Team 13 (at 11-11:30 p.m.) with the formidable and time-tested tandem of the veteran newsman Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso. The reporting continues 24/7 as IBC News gets the weekend news covered in Express Balita Weekend (Saturday at 6 p.m. and Sunday at 7 p.m.) still be headlined by Jess Caduco and Phoebe Javier. On top of these new news programs, hourly news update IBC NewsBreak will also be giving viewers a quick run-down of breaking news and other relevant updates throughout the day during the weekdays (every 9 a.m. to 10 a.m., 2 p.m. to 5 p.m. with Jess Caduco and 9 p.m. and 10 p.m. with Karen Tayao-Cabrera) and the weekends (every 2 p.m., 3 p.m., 8 p.m., 9 p.m., and 10 p.m. with Greg Gregorio). IBC-13 is also poised to change the game of sports on TV by taking basketball fans much closer to the action of the PBA and NBA games.